Cinder-Emily
by Azar443
Summary: "Suddenly he stops. He looks up. For, lo, there she stands. The girl of his dreams. Who she is or whence she came, he knows not, nor does he care for his heart tells him that here, here is the maid predestined to be his bride." Cinderella, as we know it, is given new meaning with our favourite characters.Follow Emily as she defeats the Dragon Lady & her Lapdog, and find true love.
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at this fairytale/Criminal minds story. The other characters will come into play in time. **Warning: Beth & Erin bashing (mostly** **Beth). **Read and review people! I'd love to hear what you think about this new venture of mine. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Neither Cinderella or Criminal Minds belong to me. So there._

* * *

_It is prudent, dear readers, that we should start this story with the ever constant words of 'Once upon a time'. For indeed, it was once upon a time, in a land where magic is as free as the birds in the sky, there lived a young woman, whose beauty surpassed all in the land. Hair as dark as the midnight sky, and eyes as warm as melted chocolate; the lady most certainly was not a classic beauty, and yet everyone who laid eyes on her agreed that the fair skinned beauty was the fairest among them all. And that, dear readers, is where our story, begins…_

A sprawling mansion lay across rolling green grass, and the magnificent structure threw long shadows on the ground, framed by the last rays of the sun bleeding mournfully throughout the skies. What was once a place of joy and cheer had now become a place of mourning, at least for three days. But, as Emily Prentiss walked slowly behind the coffin bearing her father's cold body, bitterly wiping away tears of grief, she was certain that the pain of losing her father, the only parent she had ever known would mar the happy memories they had shared.

Of course, she thought, as she spared a disdainful glare at the loud (and most certainly false) wailing emitting from her stepmother and stepsister, not _everyone_ was as broken up as she was. Erin Strauss and her horrid daughter Beth would no doubt relish in the wealth left behind by her father. Shuddering, Emily drew her wrap around her tighter; she shuddered to think of what the two insidious women would do to her now that her father was no longer there to protect her. But, her eyes narrowed and she straightened her shoulders and drew herself to her full height, she was a Prentiss and Prentisses never let anyone tread over them, and she certainly would _not_ be the first and only one to stray from her family's signature trait.

The funeral, as dreadful an event it was, was a stately affair with all the pomp and glory befitting the man who was once a Lord of the land. Even the King and his dark haired son were in attendance, though Emily was glad the royal dup had forsaken their protection detail, choosing instead to honour a good friend by standing to the side silently. Sensing their gazes on her, Emily turned towards them and dipped into a graceful curtsey, which they returned with a nod of their royal heads. Peeking through the dark veil covering her face, she wondered at how her childhood playmate, the Prince, had grown. She wondered if he had any inkling of the times they had spent together.

The priest spoke a few words, and as the service ended with those in attendance making the sign of the cross, Emily, as Lord Sebastian Prentiss's eldest and remaining blood, and true heiress, stepped forward and delicately placed the bright white rose onto the oak of her father's final resting place. She pressed her gloved fingers to her lips, and onto the coffin, "Goodbye papa, I shall love you forever. Greet mama for me, and perhaps we shall see each other again one day." Straightening, she turned blindly, tears starting to gather in her eyes when she bumped into a solid frame.

Emily's eyes widened when she registered the royal seal on the person's fine clothing, and without raising her head, she bobbed a quick curtsey, "I apologize, your Highness." Moving to step away from the Prince, she was again surprised when a hand grasped her elbow lightly. Finally looking up, she met the dark brown eyes of Prince Aaron, who stared down concernedly at her. Somewhere in the back of her mind and grief, Emily recalled seeing dimples on the child prince's face. "Are you all right, my Lady?"

All right? _All right_? Emily felt blood rushing through her ears, feeling the urge to scream at the Prince, at anyone._ I'm not all right! My father is dead and I am left to leave with the two most hateful people in the world!_ Instead, she cleared her throat and shook her head, shying once more away from his intense gaze. "I am quite fine, your Highness. I apologize once again for bumping into you." Not giving him a chance to reply, she glided away, not caring if she had just broken protocol by ignoring the prince, nor did she care. Her father was dead and surely, _surely_ she had the right to ignore proper protocol for just one day.

Finally, it was over. One by one, the mourners came forth and offered their deepest condolences, and Emily was so _tired_ of smiling and curtseying and saying _thank you_; as if she should thank these people for mourning the death of her father. But Emily was nothing if not a gracious hostess, and while Erin and Beth had wandered off at some point, no doubt to the coffers to greedily count the share of gold that was now theirs, Emily stood, like some Greek marble statue, tall and pale and beautiful and many a person swore that she looked more angel than human that day.

"Hello Emily, _cara_." King David, or _nonno _Rossi, as Emily used to call him when she was a toddler, came forward and enveloped her in a warm hug. King David and Lord Prentiss were firm friends, and David looked on the little brunette girl in pigtails as his own. His big heart ached to see the forlorn look on the child's face now, and wished he could whisk her off to live with him at the palace. Alas, Erin Strauss (who David knew by reputation as a woman who could be somewhat of a, in coarser terms, a _bitch_) was proclaimed to be Emily's legal guardian and he could do nothing to alter the law. He only hoped that Emily would succeed in making the hag and her simpering daughter's life a living hell.

Emily sagged gratefully into the King's arms, the first true smile of days gracing her lips. "Hello _nonno_ Rossi. Thank you so much for coming." And she meant it; Lord knows how much she loved the gruff but warm man. Seeing him there made things a little more bearable. The older man peered down at her and tugged the veil off, "Let me see you, _cara_. Have you been eating at all? Because if you're not, you know you'll always be welcomed to _nonno's_ kitchen." He gave her an exaggerated wink, delighted at the light laughter he managed to tease out of her. "I'll even cook you your favourite _linguini _myself, just say the word."

Shaking her head, she reached up to press a kiss on his cheek, "I'm fine, _nonno._" She shrugged helplessly, "It's just so hard, and I have to live with the Dragon Lady and her lapdog. Can't I come live with you?" Directing pleading eyes at her surrogate grandfather (really, David was quite affronted; why he was but a few years older than the deceased Sebastian!), she was dismayed to see the regret in his eyes. Reaching forward to pet her hair gently as he did so many times in the past, David sighed, "I'm sorry, _cara_. Your old _nonno_ is as bound by the law as you are."

Before either of them could say another word, a shrill call shattered the protective little bubble encircling the two. Emily groaned and pressed one final kiss to David's cheek. "_Nonno_, I have to go. I cannot let her see how close we are or she'll find some way to exploit it." David rolled his eyes and for a moment Emily forgot that _he's_ the all-powerful King everyone feared. He was just her _nonno _Rossi. He jerked his head and the Prince, who stood behind him silently all the while discretely staring at the beauty talking to his father, moved swiftly to stand by him. David petted Emily's cheek once and smiled fatherly, "You know where to find me, _cara_. I'd like to have some fun riling up the Dragon, too." She laughed and David smirked to see how entranced his son was by her. "Of course, _nonno_. You best get going; thank you for coming again, you as well, your Highness." Father and son executed a hasty bow before striding out of the grounds, narrowly avoiding Erin, her insipid daughter clutching her fan in tow.

"Emily! Emily, you ungrateful child! Where are you?"

Emily gritted her teeth and turned towards her stepmother, pearly whites grinning menacingly at the woman. "Right here, stepmother. Greeting our _guests_." Erin waved her off impatiently, her blonde hair piled up high above her head wobbling dangerously. "You remember your new duties, Emily? They are to start right now! I will not stand to have such a filthy house."

Beth grinned maniacally and fluttered her fan, "Oh mama! You forget; she's _Cinder_-Emily now!" Her mother smiled indulgently at her and pinched her cheeks, "But of course, my dear. Go along now, Cinder-Emily! Those chores will not do themselves!"

Emily grimaced; how she would like to throttle the duo! If only. But at present, she could only sigh and nod dutifully, shooting them both a venomous glare from which they cowered. Emily Prentiss trudged back to the house, head held high though her heart sank with the prospect of her new role in the Prentiss household… as a scullery maid.

* * *

_Ah, so some of the CM crew have already made their appearance! By the way, according to Google Translate, **nonno **means **grandfather** in Italian. Seeing as this is a fairy tale, let's just pretend that it's possible for Rossi to still maintain his Italian roots. What do you think of this chapter? Good, bad, neutral? Drop a review and let me know what YOU think should be included and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_So after this chapter, I'll probably be updating once every two days. But bear with me people, I've gotten most of the story down. So no worries about it not being finished. Anyway, thanks to several 'Guest's (By the way, any chance of giving a name? I like to refer to my reviewers by name and not simply as 'Guest'), as well as Zabou and Southun Lady for reviewing. For those concerned about the other characters; fear not, they'll be appearing in the coming chapters. Now, do read and do, do, do take time to review. They mean the world to me. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Now, I need not tell you, dear readers, the extent of Erin and Beth's untold cruelties toward our heroine. The long hours, the snide laughter and comments, the heavy workload had now become part of Cinder-Emily's new life. This day was no different, and Cinder-Emily woke with the dawn and started her work. She cleaned the clothes, the floor, made the meals and catered to her stepfamily's whims. And yet, there was an undercurrent of excitement among Erin and Beth, for tonight, was to be the ball held to find the Prince's future bride. And so, poor Cinder-Emily who knew she had no hope of ever stepping foot out of the house, had resigned herself to continue her chores and helping her stepmother and sister primp for the ball. She wondered, as she scrubbed the floor and tucked a stray hair back, if the Prince would even think of her as he chose the woman he would wed tonight. Yet, even the simple task of thinking was soon interrupted by Erin, who could never seem to stop yelling out Emily's name._

"_Cinder-Emily!"_

Cinder-Emily, or Emily, as we shall call her for the sake of convenience, rolled her eyes when an irate shriek sounded out through the house.

"_Cinder-Emily!"_

Straightening, she winced as she stretched a kink out of her sore back. Her stepmother and stepsister could _not_ get any more annoying. Dusting her hands off her white apron, she went up the stairs to see her blonde stepmother –who by the way, went by the name of Erin Strauss- struggling to fit into a corset. The portly woman, having caught sight of her brunette stepdaughter through the reflection of the mirror, hollered out to her, "Help me into my corset; you must've shrunk it till I can hardly fit myself in, you silly girl!"

Emily sighed and went over to force the garment around Erin's body. "_Bloody old cow_." She muttered under her breath, tightening on the strings violently, satisfied when she heard a strangled gasp from her stepmother. Erin turned and glared at her, "_What_ did you just say?" The brunette stared back innocently at her, a look so sickeningly sweet that Erin Strauss's mouth tightened as her nostrils flared with agitation. "Nothing, stepmother."

Before Erin could reprimand Emily any further, an identical shriek to the first one interrupted their glaring match. _"Emily! Emily, where did you put my favourite dress?_" Another brunette swept into the room with her head high up in the air that Emily was surprised she didn't fall over her own feet, and it would have been a regal sight if said woman had not been dressed only in ruffled petticoats and nothing more. Emily, having finished tightening the laces on Erin's corset, turned towards the woman whose looks resembled her enough to be her sister. She preferred, however, to think that the only thing in common she had with the distasteful woman was the colour of their hair. Though of course, Emily was certain that her long, luscious locks were much more beautiful than the primped and stiff coiffeur belonging to her stepsister.

"I had them placed on your bed, Beth. If you'd take the time to lower your head back down to earth, you'd actually be able to see what's in front of you." Beth bristled and pointed her beady little eyes down towards Emily, "How _dare_ you, you ungrateful, snotty little scullery maid! Mother!" Turning towards her mother, Beth pouted, looking ridiculous, absolutely unbefitting her age of eight and twenty. Emily rolled her eyes once more, not knowing that her actions were secretly mirrored by Erin, who while she loved her daughter, thought the girl acted far too immature and child-like for her age.

"Keep your voice down, Beth, dear. It wouldn't do to have the neighbours wonder at why our voices were raised. Cinder-Emily, help your step-sister dress and bear in mind, you are _not_ to talk in such an insolent manner to her again, is that understood?" Erin shot a dark gaze at Emily. She had never liked her step-daughter, but alas her father loved her well and true and Erin had not been successful in trying to eject the insolent girl out of their home. Emily Prentiss was far too bright for the likes of her simpering step-sister and mother; they could never have outmaneuvered her even if they tried.

Sighing and counting backward from ten, Emily pasted the brightest smile on her face and turned towards a smirking Beth. "Of course Beth. Here, let me help you, for I'm sure even dressing would tire you out, you poor dear." Entirely missing the scathing sarcasm in Emily's tone, Beth smiled triumphantly and flounced out of the room, and Emily trudged reluctantly behind her.

"Emily?"

The brunette sight once more and turn towards Erin, "Yes, stepmother?"

Erin's mouth quirked a little and Emily was surprised to see it actually made her look human. "Try not to antagonize my daughter's mind _too_ much. I'd like her capable of speech, at least for tonight." Coughing violently as she tried to cover her sudden bout of laughter, Emily nodded and gave a quick wave before disappearing from the room. How strange.

* * *

Emily picked up the ornate silver brush laying on Beth's vanity and swiftly teased out the snares as she gathered them into an ornate pile on her sister's hair. She hated to admit it, but Erin had outdone herself in dolling up her daughter. Beth looked a picture, that is, if she could refrain from speaking. Beth, oblivious to Emily's thoughts, chattered about the ball they were to attend tonight. Herself and mother of course. Emily was forbidden to attend such prestigious events; ironic, given the fact that it was Beth and Erin who lived a life of poverty before Erin married Sebastian Prentiss. Emily, when she was but a child, had been known to be a frequent visitor at the castle, even a one-time playmate to the young prince then. But, the brunette sighed as she tightened the pins on Beth's hair, it was in the past and right now, Emily was only known as Cinder-Emily, scullery maid to her step-family.

"It will be _such_ a grand ball tonight! Mother has assured me that the prince will be enamoured with me. Just think! After tonight, _I_ will be his wife and you'll forever remain as nothing but a servant!" Beth aimed a spiteful glare at her counterpart through the mirror, "Not so high-and-mighty now, are you?" Emily just snorted and gave a final tug at Beth's hair, eliciting a wince from her. "Are you saying I should be jealous of you, Beth? I'm afraid I see nothing to be envious of." Smirking, she leaned down until she was at eye-level with Beth. She whispered, low and soft and silky, "You forget, _sister dear_, that I was the prince's playmate. His tastes are much more…" she wrinkled her nose for good effect, "_refined_ than what you could possibly offer him." She rose to her full height, a sweet smile gracing her full red lips at the sight of the paleness in Beth's sharp face. "Bear that in mind, Beth." Gliding gracefully towards the door, Emily looked no less of a princess even dressed in old hand-me-downs. Pausing, she turned and added, as though in afterthought, "Oh, and have a good night, Beth."

Shutting the door behind her, Emily grinned a little. That would show her obnoxious step-sister. But her smile faded; what she had to be triumphant of? It was _Beth_ who would be attending the ball tonight, it was _Beth _who would dance with the Prince, it was _Beth_ who would be decked in a marvelous gown that was no doubt priced at an absolutely ridiculous cost, and it was _Beth_ who had a chance of becoming the Prince's bride. Emily's slender fingers ghosted over her cheek, remembering the bashful kiss the Prince had bestowed upon her when they were children, and childhood sweethearts. Her father and _nonno_ Rossi had laughed and nudged at each other, smiling indulgently as they joked about a possible union between the two.

And yet, their relationship fell to dust when the Prince, in his teens, had disappeared from the kingdom for years, and that was the last she had heard of him. Rumours whispered that the young Prince had been enamoured by a blonde Princess of a neighbouring kingdom, and that they were bound to be wed when the Princess was brutally murdered. Emily did not know just how true the stories were, but regardless, she doubted that he would remember her, nor did she hold any hope that he would magically fall in love with her. Emily smiled bitterly; she had never stopped loving him throughout but alas, such was the fickleness of man's heart. Straightening her hair, she sighed and headed down the house once more; there were chores to be done.

* * *

Prince Aaron stared solemnly out of the castle windows, duly noting the number of carriages already arriving at the palace. A heavy hand came to rest on his shoulder, signaling the arrival of his father. "Come now, Aaron, no need to mope. The perfect woman is out there waiting for you, somewhere." Aaron turned his dark eyes to David, decked in resplendent red and ceremonial cloak. "Do you think she will be here tonight, Papa?"

David, knowing just who his son was referring too, smiled gently at him as he clapped Aaron on his back. "If I know my _cara_, Aaron, she'd move heaven and hell to be here tonight." Leading his son down the stairwell to the ballroom, David muttered darkly, "So long as that bloody Dragon Lady and that bimbo of hers don't mess with my girl."

* * *

_Ok, so good, bad or just all right? Let me know what you think in a review or even PM. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to Guest, Southun Lady, Celina79, sarahb2007, Rugbygirrl and LacytheRomanWerewolf for reviewing. Many thanks to those who followed or favourited as well. Chapter 3 here, read and review! I'd love to know what you all think of my story. Enjoy!_

_Oh yes, I hope you all won't kill me too badly when you see what I've done to the characters. I hope I didn't write them too badly. Let me know what you thought worked or didn't._

* * *

_The story continues with the Dragon Lady and Lapdog's departure for the royal ball. Where's the magic, you say? Patience, dear readers. Magic, more often than not, comes in the most unsuspecting forms which we often dismiss. Enough with the tarrying, along with the story, and how magic finally found our forlorn heroine._

The moment for Erin and Beth, who henceforth shall be known as the Dragon Lady and her Lapdog, to leave for the ball came. A golden gilded carriage waited outside the mansion, and the Dragon Lady led the way, the Lapdog trailing behind her. Both had their noses high in the air, and as the last of the feathers on their resplendent hats disappeared out the doorway, Emily slammed the door shut, satisfied when she heard an anguished squeal from the other side of the door. The smile slid from her face when she realized just where Beth was going, and where _she_ was staying. At home. Working.

Scrubbing her hand across her tired face, Emily stared longingly at the carriage leaving, being led by two proud white horses. The glimmering lights of the castle caught her eye, but Emily gritted her teeth and whipped her head away from the window. She'd be damned if she let some silly ball down her spirits. And yet, for all her fierce words, Emily couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that she was missing out on something she, in what seemed such a long time ago, was _entitled_ to go to. The King was her _nonno_, and she _belonged _within the warm confines of the royal castle. Alas, how quick fate changes.

But what fairytale is complete without magic? Or talking creatures, for the matter? Just then, two mice, one dark and one light, came to a scurrying halt before her. Emily smiled and bent down, a finger stroking the downy heads of the mice fondly. "Hello Derek, Spencer. How are my favourite mice today?" The problem with talking animals, however, was that they _did_ talk; only it was amongst themselves.

Derek reared up on two legs, grinning as only a mouse could. "Hey Princess! We had a great day! Kid and I here got a load of cheese of from the Dragon Lady's larder. It was a mighty fine feast, I can tell you. Mm-mm! Derek's got a bellyful of cheese and he's happy!" Spencer narrowed his beady mouse eyes and piped in, "It was only because you ate _all_ the cheese Derek! You left absolutely none for Spencer!" Derek rolled his eyes (Emily was unsure if it was her imagination, or did her mouse friend just execute a perfect eye roll?) and his tail smacked the smaller mouse on the head, "Hey don't blame Derek, you slowpoke!"

_Oh yes, it appears I failed to mention that talking mice often referred to themselves in third person. It's a talking animal thing._

What Emily heard was really just a series of squeaks, not the duo's recap of their day. Nonetheless, the brunette chuckled and patted the mice on their heads before standing and heading back to the kitchen. "I suppose you both had a better day than I had, at any rate. Come along now, I must make sure the kitchen is spotless for Erin's inspection."

Derek and Spencer stared at each other haplessly; work, while the Dragon Lady and her horrid daughter were off to the ball? Derek shook his head, nose twitching furiously, "No no, this can't do! Spence! We gotta get a pretty dress ready for Princess!" Spence wrinkled his long nose, "How are we gonna do that, Derek?" The dark furred mouse thought for a moment, and his eyes brightened, "We get Ellie to help us! Yeah, yeah! Ellie can help us get pretty dress for Princess! And Jason can help!" Spencer pouted, whiskers drooping, "But Ellie's in a bad mood! She won't help us!" Derek winked at the younger rodent and turned tail to head upstairs, to Emily's room. "Derek will ask her! And Jace-jace! Let's go! No time to waste!"

* * *

An extremely articulate mouse with silky brown fur stared incredulously at the two, "You want _Elle_ to make a dress, for Emily, right _now_?" A soft hoot sounded on the dresser, and the three mice turned their heads to stare at a scowling owl perched sleepily on top. "For talking animals, the _two-oo_ of _you-oo_ are extremely dim. Pray, _ho-ow_ would Elle sew a dress by herself?" Derek scratched his head, "Couldn't Jace-jace help?" The owl swooped down silently onto Emily's bed next to the mouse name Elle and sighed, "I have no _fingers_, _hoot_. I couldn't _possibly_ help you. And Elle couldn't _possibly _sew a dress in such short notice. And _don't_ call me Jace-jace, lest you wish me to devour you."

Derek scowled at the bird, "Meanie." Elle clapped her paws loudly, "Derek, Elle can sew the dress _if_ you and Spencer help. Now, let's get working. Jason," she turned pleading eyes towards the owl, "Couldn't you help us? We _do_ want Emily to be happy, don't we?" Jason gave a few indignant hoots and rearranged his feathers, "Of course! But I say this is most certainly a fool's errand!" Spencer cleared his throat, "Spence suggests we start sewing dress, else Em won't have her pretty dress." Jason peered at the two male mice before hooting resignedly, "Very well, on with it then. Elle, I presume you'll be in charge of the sewing. Derek and Spencer please acquire the required materials for the dress, and I shall complete the final touches."

Derek and Spencer bounded off, and in time tugged back swathes of silk and ribbon and lace, and Elle whipped out her miniature sewing kit while Jason, seated comfortably on his perch directed the mice as to which cloth should be used and what shape the dress should take place. Now, magic has always defied the rules of logic and time, and not an hour had passed before the mice had gotten the dress ready for Jason's final perusal. The owl hopped up to the mannequin and peered and hooted, adding tasteful lines of ribbon and lace to accentuate the dress (_Who knew owls had such fantastic sense of fashion?_). At last, a beautiful burgundy silk dress adorned the mannequin, and even Jason the skeptic owl had to admit that the mice had outdone themselves this time. Stretching his wings, he fluffed his feathers and hooted loudly. "I shall fetch Emily, wait here."

Swooping down the spiral staircase, Jason found Emily hard at work, scrubbing the floor of the kitchen till it sparkled and shined. He hooted loudly, tugging at the woman's hair gently. Emily smiled to see him, but her brows furrowed at Jason's insistent tugging. "What's the matter, Jason?" He flapped his wings impatiently and tugged once more at her apron, urging her to follow him. Light dawned on Emily's eyes as she realized what her feathery friend wanted her to do. "Very well, I'll follow you. I hope the mice haven't gotten into trouble."

As Jason led Emily up the stairs, a grey form with piercing yellow eyes slinked out from the shadows. Ian 'Valhalla' Doyle, Erin Strauss and Beth's precious cat padded silently out from his makeshift bed and stretched his lanky body lazily. For some reason apparent only to the Dragon Lady and daughter, it didn't seem strange at all that their (slightly maniacal) cat be given a proper name and surname, including a pet name that seemed to make no sense whatsoever. The cat narrowed his gaze towards the back of Emily and Jason and he crept stealthily up the stairs; he just might be able to catch some mice after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_My thanks to **SouthunLady**, **AllieDJ **and **LacytheRomanWerewolf **for reviewing, and to those who followed or favorited. Enjoy and review guys! Reviews feed my muse. :)_

* * *

"Tous mes anciens amours vont me revenir.'- All my old loves will be returned to me" ― Carolyn Turgeon

_Enter Ian 'Valhalla' Doyle, evil familiar of the Dragon Lady and Lapdog. Unfortunately, this vile animal had an intelligence that matched that of Jason's. And so, it is to our greatest dismay, that the cat slinked silently up the stairs behind Jason and Emily, and this dear readers, is where the story takes a turn for the worse; at least, for now._

Jason gave a few loud hoots as they finally reached Emily's room, and with a gentle push on the wooden door, Emily gasped in surprise and delight at the sight that awaited her. A simple, yet elegantly beautiful purple dress hanging off the mannequin, three triumphantly squeaking mice leaping up and down, as if awaiting her response towards the dress.

Now, Emily was an educated woman, and she knew, _logically_, mice and owls couldn't possibly sew such a wonderful dress. And yet _logically_, owls didn't lead her back to her room to surprise her with said dress. So the brunette woman knew instantly, that against all rules of logic and reason, her animal friends had sewed this dress for her. So that she could go to the ball. Tears filled her eyes and she bent down to caress the mice's heads, giggling a little when Derek and Spencer blushed. Elle just beamed a mouse smile at her and waved her tail a bit; Emily took that to be pleasure at the fact that _she_ was pleased with the final results of the mice's work. Jason perched on Emily's shoulders, hooting daintily when she showed her appreciation by feeding him some dried meat she kept on her at all times.

"I simply cannot believe what you dears have done for me! Oh now I shall be able to attend the ball!" Emily touched the gown softly, the first gown that she could call _hers_ in months. It mattered not that it wasn't made of the finest silk or velvet, or that the colour would be considered as last season's fashion. All that mattered was that her friends had made this wonderful dress for her, out of love.

The animals smiled and grinned (or in Jason's case, hooted smugly) at the pleasure such a simple thing brought to their human friend. Just then, a low growl from the doorway had the mice squeak furiously and Jason's eyes flared largely, the yellow gleam in them flashing through the night. A grey streak flew towards the dress and before Emily could pull the vile Ian Doyle away from her dress, the cat had already torn the dress to shreds, hissing loudly as the ribbons and laces were strewn all over the floor, abysmally destroyed.

"Doyle, _no!_" Emily, with tears in her eyes, dragged Doyle away by the scuff vehemently, throwing him on the floor and slamming the door on his overly fluffed up tail. The cat's indignant wail went unheard as the mice and owl, and Emily scrambled to save the dress, knowing that it was already too late.

The brunette sank to her knees, the faded purple silk staring back mournfully at her. "Oh", she muttered numbly, fingering the scrap of material, all her hope at having the chance to going to the ball dashed. "I'm so sorry, you wonderful dears. All your hard work, _gone_." Derek hopped off the bed and stood on two legs before her, his whiskers drooping as he squeaked what was supposed to be comforting words in mice speak. Emily just smiled sadly and ran a finger along his head, "Thank you Derek. Oh well," she stood slowly, retrieving the broom from the corner of the room and gathering the remnants of the dress, "I suppose I had better get back to work." She sighed and dumped the fabric in the dustpan, "Just like the story of my life."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he suddenly gave a short hoot, and to Emily's astonishment, the three mice raced over to push the door open, allowing the owl to swoop out of the room, and in a moment, the yowls and wails of a cat in pain could be heard. Jason hopped back into the room, looking oddly pleased with himself as he preened; something Emily had never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever see on an _owl_. She peered at her animal friends, who looked innocently back at her. "I wonder; if I didn't know better I'd say you all could talk!" Spencer directed a grin at Derek; oh she had no idea.

* * *

Prince Aaron sighed as the herald announced the arrival of the various princesses, ladies, duchesses and countesses who wished for themselves or their daughters to be wed to the Prince of the land. He smiled mechanistically as he bowed and kissed the hand of each swooning lady, his eyes sliding from them to look for the one face he wanted to see.

He wondered if his childhood sweetheart even remembered him. If she did, she certainly gave no hint of recognition when they ran into each other, literally all those months ago at her father's funeral. Her beauty that had been so apparent even in childhood had not faded rather had blossomed and grew all the more lovely with each passing year. His mind wandered to a pretty girl with soft golden hair he thought was his soul mate. Princess Haley Brooks had been the daughter of a lesser king friendly with King Rossi. Aaron had taken one look at the feminine woman and fell in love with her, forsaking everything to win her hand, even his Emily.

Alas, not all that glittered that prettily were gold. Haley had turned bitter and withdrawn from his throughout their short betrothal, yet dismayed as he was, Aaron was a man of duty and he intended to see them wed as intended. But just before they were to be wed, Haley had been taken by a madman plaguing the kingdom, and Aaron failed to reach his betrothed before George Foyet had slit her throat before him. Despaired and greatly saddened by her innocent death, the prince killed the man, and returned to his home, forlorn and greatly changed. He refused to entertain other visiting officials and royals, had sequestered himself in his chambers and mourned not only the loss of Haley's death, but the loss of _his_ innocence. Throughout the turbulent period, Aaron thought of his brunette love often, bitterly berating himself for his fickleness. He shouldn't have let Emily go, perhaps then she would be in his arms, loving him.

A flash of brown caught his eye and broke through his reverie, and his eyes brightened as he saw the owner, but the corner of his mouth drooped a little more to see that it was _not_ Emily Prentiss. Nonetheless, the woman's brown eyes that looked so much like his lost love drew him to her, and he moved slowly towards the nameless brunette. He didn't notice the greedy glee buried beneath the sugary sweetness of the woman's eyes, nor the fact that the blonde woman next to her was in fact, Emily's stepmother. He only had eyes for a replica of his Emily that he missed so.

Prince Aaron bowed slightly and took her hand in his, dropping a chaste kiss onto it. "Might I enquire your name, my Lady?" The woman let out a soft giggle which she hid behind her feathered fan. "I am Beth, your Highness, and this is my mother, the lady Erin." Ever the gentleman, Aaron turned and kissed Erin's proffered hand, "My Lady." He peered closely at her and recognition dawned in his eyes, "You are Lady Emily's step-mother, are you not?" His sharp eyes narrowed at the tightening of Erin's mouth, and the unladylike snort sounding from Beth. Erin sniffed and nodded stiffly, "I am, yes. Emily sends her regrets but she is unable to attend tonight. I shall be sure to pass on your enquires of her."

Aaron frowned, "Is Emily all right?" Beth rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when her mother discretely pinched her, effectively shutting her up. "I'm afraid Emily is feeling rather poorly tonight, perhaps from nerves in thoughts of attending tonight's ball." His eyes narrowed and he stared suspiciously at the shifting duo. In the long years he had known Emily, he had never known her to be nervous of anything; he doubted a ball would even have the slightest effect on her courage.

Beth cleared her throat and practically thrust her arm out to a startled Aaron, "Forgive my boldness, your Highness, but would you like to dance?" Both her mother and the prince were slightly surprised by the lack of propriety and decorum demonstrated by Beth, but the dark haired prince, realizing they were gathering quite a number of stares, reluctantly took the woman's hand in his and they moved to the dance floor. "I suppose so, but I'm afraid it will be only one dance. I have other duties to attend to." Beth turned to smile triumphantly at her mother, who rolled her eyes slightly and made a shooing motion towards her daughter. Erin Strauss certainly shuddered to think at how nothing she ever taught had penetrated Beth's thick skull; well at least the silly girl would be wed to the Prince after tonight.

At least, that's what _she _thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for the late update; been to visit my brother and my muse decided not to cooperate when I needed her the most. Anyway, thanks to **Rugbygirrl, LacytheRomanWerewolf, sarahb2007 and Guest** __for reviewing. Short chapter but the best I could come up with in 2 hours. Enjoy and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think. _

_Some other ways to contact me:_

_Tumblr: headsindreams dot tumblr dot com_

_Twitter: Dian Frost, shadowfrost44_

* * *

_Alas, it seems as though Emily is unable to attend the ball, after all. Where is her hero, Prince Aaron? Well right now, he is unfortunately, caught in the claws of the ambitious Beth, who fancies herself the next Queen of the land. But every heroine has her own fairy godmother to sail right in just in time to save her. Well in Emily's case, she has not one, but _two_ fairy godmothers, and patience, dear readers, for Emily might not be in such a grave predicament after all…_

Emily sighed as she gave the floor one final, violent scrub. Throwing down the brush, she leaned back against the wall, dejected as she stared at the ticking clock on the wall. 10 o'clock. The ball would very well last till midnight, but without a ball gown, a coach and a fairy godmother who could magically whisk her to the ball, it seemed to Emily that what she needed was a miracle, and she had prayed hard enough on countless shooting stars to know that miracles rarely came true.

The three mice and owl could only stare piteously at their human friend, and Jason glared at the infuriating cat, who while bound and gagged, still managed to look irritatingly smug and proud of himself for ruining Emily's gown. Spencer chewed on his lip, tail waving around, "We can't do anything for Emily?" Derek shook his head, patting the younger mouse, "No Spence, only fairy godmother can help Emily now."

Elle started and she whirled around to peer at Jason, "Jason, doesn't Emily have her own fairy godmother?" The owl hooted and rearranged his feathers, cocking his head to the side as he thought long and hard. "Yes, why _yes_, I believe she does. Two-oo, in fact." Elle smacked her paw against her head, "Then why didn't you go _get_ them?" The wise old owl looked startled, and the three mice looked on in fascination as Jason, the unflappable Jason was stunned speechless by his oversight. "Wh-why yes, why _didn't_ I think of that? Well done, Elle. I shall go fetch them at once." Flapping his wings madly, the owl stumbled and took off into the night and the three mice grinned at each other. Derek chuckled, "And I thought he was the smart one."

Prince Aaron looked around nervously as he moved smoothly through the crowd of women. He wasn't particularly daunted by the crowd, per se, but he certainly was on the lookout of one Lady Beth. Seemingly sweet, the woman had turned out to be a right shark as they spoke during the dance, and frankly the Prince was disgusted by the ease with which she spoke ill of her step sister. Aaron held Emily in the highest regard, and to hear someone else, much less her own step sister, speak so crudely of her was not helping Beth gain a favourable impression. Which was why the Prince was currently trying to avoid speaking to her.

But whoever said that a Prince would not have bad luck was clearly lying. Prince Aaron groaned when he heard a sickly sweet simpering voice calling him, "Prince Aaron?" Taking a deep breath, he plastered on the most polite smile he could muster under such tedious circumstances, "Yes, Lady Faith?" He accidentally-on-purpose gave the wrong name, and delighted in the vein that popped up on her forehead, throbbing angrily. Nonetheless, she gritted her teeth and smiled, "It's Lady _Beth_, your Highness." Clearing his throat, he nodded curtly, "Yes, do forgive me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Beth smiled coyly, _oh there are a lot of things you can do for me, especially in the bedroom._ Tittering a little, she flipped her fan open, "I was wondering if you would like to dance a second time. After all, you've nearly danced with all the women and it is rather early still." Fluttering her eyelashes at him, Beth didn't notice the sudden paleness in the Prince's face. But luckily for Prince Aaron, his father had impeccable timing, and a loud booming voice startled the brunette into a shriek. "My apologies, my Lady. I'm afraid I must steal my son away for a moment. Surely you wouldn't hold that against an old man?"

Dave spared a glance at the woman, his steely gaze daring her to defy the King's orders. Beth blushed furiously and shook her face, "No, of course not your Highness! I shall see you later then, Prince Aaron. Your Majesties." Sliding into a hasty curtsey, Beth hurried away, tripping slightly on her gown. In the corner of the room, Erin rolled her eyes at her clumsy daughter and shot a glare at Dave. The two had history which was none to pleasant, at least on Erin's part. Dave, while never having told anyone what transpired between them, always admitted with a feral gleam in his eyes that he had way too much fun, presumably at the expense of Erin Strauss.

* * *

Emily twirled the spoon around the broth, wrinkling her nose at the lumpy soup that was her dinner. She smiled slightly at the anxious mice waving their tails as they watched her, as if waiting for her to break down into tears. Rising to retrieve a plate of crumbs, she set it in front of the mice, "Don't worry dears, you just enjoy your dinner and we'll…we'll find something to do later on." Giving them a valiant smile, she returned to the task of attacking her unpalatable dinner with vigour, trying to convince herself that she didn't mind not going to the ball, not seeing the boy she once loved and not having her happy ever after.

And yet, tears and tantrums were not the way Prentisses got things done, and Emily was determined that if she could not get to the ball that night, she would either suck it up and stop moaning about her misfortune, or find some way to get into the castle to see Prince Aaron. But would he remember her? Would he still want her, after the demise of his blonde love? Emily groaned and thumped her head against the wooden table. She had enough troubles and uncertainties in her life; worrying about Aaron would do no good to her. She needed a plan, and she needed to think.

Emily paced the floor, chewing her lip as she thought. She _could_ use her relation with the King to gain entry, but the guards would never believe her, and then there would be the problem of getting out of the house without the Dragon Lady and Beth noticing. But then, she recalled a certain ritual her _nonno_ had, to have the people come to the castle with grievances on certain days, and a tiny smile grew on her face when she realized that tomorrow was in fact, one of those days. If she could just get out in the pretense of procuring groceries, she would have just enough time to get out to the castle and find Aaron.

There were a lot of holes in her plan, but Emily didn't care. For once, she was going to be spontaneous and not plan every step of the way. Well, maybe not _too_ much. She'd focus on getting into the caste and Aaron, and she'll worry about what will happen next. She had nothing to lose really, just her pride. And of course, her entire future. But she'll cross that bridge when she came to it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much to Rugbygirrl for reviewing. Read and review lovelies, I really look forward to reading what you think. Enjoy!_

* * *

_But, dear readers, what would then be the purpose of fairy godmothers if not to create miracles when people do sorely need them? In the case of Emily's fairy godmothers, the good owl Jason had just arrived at their abode and now was currently at the task of informing the duo of Emily's predicament._

Jason pecked at the wooden door impatiently, letting out several irritated hoots to alert its occupants to his arrival. A perky trill sounded out, and the door opened to reveal a voluptuous blonde with a wand in her hair, acting as a hair pin. The blonde squealed and her glasses dropped to her neck as she enveloped the owl into her arms. "Jason! How lovely to see you! It's been a while! Where have you been?"

Jason hooted indignantly and flapped his wings rapidly, trying to get away from the enthusiastic blonde's grip. "Penelope! Let go-oo of me this instant!" Penelope, Fairy Godmother of All Things Knowing and Sparkling, pouted and reluctantly let him go. "Oh pooh! I haven't seen you in such a long while and I can't even get a hug?" Jason shot her a slight glare as he rearranged his feathers, "Pray tell, where is Jennifer? Your fairy godchild requires both your assistance tonight."

A soft blue glow filled the doorway, and another blonde floated dreamily to the duo. With a bright smile, she nodded her head towards the owl, "Jason, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you here tonight?" If owls could smile, Jason certainly did. He always had a soft spot for Jennifer, as well as Penelope, though he'd never tell them that. "I'm sorry that my visit after such a long period of absence is not of a social nature, however we must make haste. Emily requires your help or she will not-"

Penelope cut in gleefully, removing her wand and twirling it in her hand, "Will not be able to attend the ball tonight?" Jason stared at her in dismay, "If you knew, then why did you not go to her aid?" She rolled her eyes and tapped Jason on the head lightly, "Because we needed to make preparations, silly. Did you really expect us to go over unprepared? We needed to wait till the Dragon Lady and her Lapdog were out of the way before we could try and get Emily out. Besides, we needed to get our sweet cheeks the greatest dress, like ever." Jennifer, the Fairy Godmother of All Things Goodness and Pure, nudged Penelope and motioned for Jason to follow them in, "Come on in Jason, we're just putting the finishing touches to our preparations. We will be just a while."

Jason hopped onto Penelope's shoulder, grooming himself as they entered the warm and well-lit home of the fairy godmothers. A beautiful bright red silk gown hung gently off the mannequin in the middle of the house, and Jason had to admit, it was by far a grander and more exquisite dress than the ones he and the mice had made. Black lace lined the neckline of the dress, as well as the edges of the capped sleeves. A silver tulle overskirt made the lower part of the dress look as though it had been dusted with stars, and velvet lined the bottom of the dress. Jason had no doubt that Emily would look like a goddess in it.

Jennifer and Penelope, taking in the appreciative look on Jason's feathery face, smiled triumphantly at each other. As fairy godmothers, they had known beforehand that their Emily would need their help and so the blonde duo had worked hard to get the perfect dress for Emily. If the style of the dress was slightly futuristic, it was because Penelope, who knew everything, including everything in the future, had found the most exquisite boutique called Armani something, selling high end couture. Drawing her inspiration from the soft designs, she and Jennifer had worked hard to create perfection, as well as to find a glamour that would allow their fairy godchild to attend the ball freely without anyone knowing who she was. Certainly quite handy when you had an evil stepmother and stepsister looking to make your life utter hell.

Penelope beamed at her friend and whipped her wand out in front of her, towards the dress, "Shall we, JJ?" JJ grinned and gracefully slid her wand out towards the dress as well, "En garde, Penelope." With a final wave, sparks shot out of their wands and hit the dress, showering the gown in a rain of sparkles before dissolving into the silken material. Jason wasn't certain, but he could have sworn that with the final splash of magic, the dress almost seemed ethereal and fay like. Hooting softly, he chuckled a little. If Prince Aaron saw Emily dressed in this tonight and not immediately take her for his wife, the boy was a fool.

Penelope squealed a little and threw her arms around a laughing JJ, "Well, we did a brilliant job, if I do say so myself. I suppose, if we ever find ourselves out of a job, we'd always have a future as designers." JJ rolled her eyes and patted Penelope on her head, "I doubt we'll be fired anytime soon. Although, we had better get on the road lest Emily will really loose her chance to attend the ball and steal her prince's heart."

* * *

A mere half an hour had passed, and yet Emily felt as though she had slugged through hours and hours of washing the dishes. Finally, the house was spotless but still, she had nowhere to go. No gown to wear, no ball to go to and no Prince to say "I love you" to. Growling, she threw Beth's best bonnet against the wall, childishly satisfied when she saw the expensive head gear made of silk crumple and flop spinelessly to the ground. She wished her stepsister would do the same.

The three mice lay back against the chairs and squeaked occasionally. They had nothing to do, but they didn't want to leave poor Emily alone. At least this way, the poor girl would have some company. Derek sniggered and whipped his tail against Spencer, swatting the younger mouse on the head. Elle rolled her eyes and smacked the dark furred mouse, "Watch it Derek, stop picking on Spence!" Emily, hearing the mice's chatter, smiled a little and called over her shoulder, "Having fun, darlings? You should head off and get some rest, best not let the Dragon Lady and Lapdog catch you or they'll throw another hissy fit." The mice starting squeaking louder and she laughed; they always managed to make her smile.

A loud rap on the door startled Emily and the mice but an equally loud hoot had the four occupants release a sigh of relief. Striding to open the door, Emily's mouth dropped open to see two blonde women with brilliant smiles standing in the doorway, and Jason was perched on the shorter blonde's shoulder, looking as smug as ever. But that wasn't why the brunette was stunned; the women had _wings_. Pale, iridescent, luminous _wings_ that fluttered behind their back. And in their hands were wands. Real wands with the stereotypical golden star on the edge of the smooth handle. Still startled, she turned back to the excited mice jumping up and down, "They have wings. And wands."

Penelope tittered and glided into the house, followed by JJ who shut the door gently. "Of course we have wings, gumdrop! We're your fairy godmothers!" JJ beamed gently at Emily and waved, "And we're here to take you to the ball." Emily gaped and took in the grinning animals and blonde women –no, _fairies_- standing in her home. "Oh, you've got to be joking with me."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ooh, honestly, I don't like this chapter. Why? I thought I dragged it too long; I wanted to end this chapter with the fairy godmothers' instructions to Emily, but eh, my muse had other plans. Thanks so much to **LacytheRomanWerewolf **(aww, don't worry about reviewing late; I love reading them no matter when I get them!), **SouthunLady **and **Rugbygirrl **for reviewing! Do read and review; let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!_

_P.S: As you can see, I maintained some of Penelope and Derek's modern day speech patterns. Honestly? I can't picture them speaking so formally! Although, Spencer's is a mixture of both modern and... I wouldn't say archaic, but again, a more formal tone. Let me know what worked and what didn't!_

* * *

_It seems that with the arrival of the two fairy godmothers –Emily still wasn't sure if she had entered another dream realm or if she had gone insane- that hope had blossomed once more. Emily feels butterflies flutter in her stomach at the prospect of being able to see her Prince, and this excitement is further enhanced by the sparkling red gown the blonde called Penelope whipped out. With trembling hands, the brunette walks dumbly to her room and finds that the dress fits her like a glove. Well, perhaps it fit a little _too_ much._

Emily felt awkwardly exposed in the gorgeous red dress, and poking her head out of her room to speak to her eagerly awaiting animal friends and fairy godmothers, she winced, "Uh, are you certain that this dress is complete?" She reluctantly stepped out, a hand uncomfortably tugging at the rather low neckline. Clearing her throat, she waved at the speechless crowd, "Do I really look that horrible in it?"

Penelope was the first to break the silence, squealing as she rushed forward to hug her fairy godchild. "Ohmigod! You look absolutely _breathtaking_, peaches! Your Prince certainly would not be able to resist you!" JJ nodded and beamed proudly at her, "You look a vision, Emily and I'm sure you'll be the belle of the ball." The mice chattered their agreement and Elle sighed and clasped her paws at the sight of their beautiful friend. Certainly, the feisty mouse was tough and never let the boys forget that, but she was a closet romantic, and the prospect of Emily reuniting with her Prince certainly was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

Emily smiled uncertainly at their praise, indulging them with a little twirl. "Again, I repeat: are you absolutely _certain_ that this…this _neckline_ will not have me thrown out of the castle?" JJ chewed her lip and looked at Penelope, "Well I _do_ think that perhaps it is a little… _advanced_, shall we say, for fashion this era? Pen?" The shorter blonde pouted and crossed her arms petulantly, "Well _I _think it's perfect! I mean, your Prince will definitely not be looking at any other woman any time soon." Jason hooted and tapped Penelope on her head, "Perhaps it would be best to allow Emily to maintain her dignity, Penelope. Perhaps a little lace to cover up her décolletage?"

Of course, Emily had no idea what Jason had just said, but she was pleasantly surprised when Penelope shot him a mock glare and wriggled her fingers to JJ. "You choose the design, Jayje. I am not going to have anything to do with covering up our baby's delicious body." She winked at the others, letting them know she was merely pulling the other blonde's leg. JJ snickered and waved her wand, and with a slight tinkle, a shimmering gold lace covered up Emily's bust, although still leaving much for her Prince to ogle at.

Emily looked back into the mirror and nodded her head in approval; much better. Smiling brilliantly at everyone, she dropped an elegant curtsey, and the mice's breaths were taken away by how much the dark haired beauty looked like a princess. Penelope again, broke the silence with another squeal. "Oh wait a minute! How can you get to the ball without a carriage? JJ!" Turning to her serene counterpart determinedly, she gestured for the amused animals and a confused Emily to follow her out to the backyard, "We have more work to do!"

* * *

The entire group, consisting of three mice, an owl, a thoroughly confused woman, and two fairy godmothers with their luminescent wings fluttering excitedly, causing a slight buzzing sound in the air. Penelope let out a piercing whistle and beamed at everyone, "Well we all know, that our Gumdrop simply cannot attend the ball without a carriage, and said carriage simply cannot function without horses, a footman and a coachman. So, who shall be who, now _that_, my loves, is the question."

Derek grinned a wide mouse grin and waved his hand, jumping up and down. JJ smiled and nodded, "Well, Derek just volunteered to be the footman. So Spencer," turning towards the younger mouse, she gave him a gentle smile, "Will you be all right being the coachman then, Spence?" He chattered and squeaked, nodding his head so fervently that Emily had to chuckle at his enthusiasm. Penelope motioned for them to stand back, "All righty, Derek, you're up first. Stand in the middle, please." Standing up on two feet, Derek looked up curiously at the fairy duo. Penelope winked at him and along with JJ raised their wands, "Don't worry, it shan't hurt. Too much, anyway."

A shower of sparkles enveloped the little mouse, and Emily felt her jaw drop for the second time in the night when a tall, dark skinned man with a brilliant smile emerged from where little Derek the mouse stood. "Oh… is that?" Jason flew to perch on her shoulder and nodded his head, hooting lightly. She turned to him and stroked his downy head, "Oh, so now _you_ talk as well?" He nipped her finger gently, as if affronted she insulted his intelligence. Which he was, really.

Derek stared at his human hands and whooped, "Oh Lord, this is way too strange." Suddenly catching sight of his reflection in the window, he blinked and strode over to it. Running his hand over his bald head, a twinkle entered his eye. "I am quite a fine specimen, if I say so myself. Thanks Pen, you really outdid yourself this time." Said blonde just beamed and winked suggestively at him, "Only because you're naturally delicious, my oh so handsome chocolate thunder." Emily stared at JJ, "Is it me, or is it somewhat off-putting to see Penelope flirt with a mouse?" The slender blonde shrugged and smiled helplessly, "Apparently, they have history together and Derek _is_ originally human." Seeing the brunette open her mouth, JJ shook her head, "You really do _not_ want to know."

Spencer squeaked impatiently and bounded to the fairy godmothers, chattering indignantly. JJ chuckled and nudged Penelope, "Fret not, Spence, we certainly have not forgotten about you. Now, hold still." A lanky man with sandy brown hair stepped out awkwardly from the sparkles, and he waved at Emily. "How do you do." Penelope grinned and hugged the thin man tight, "Oh look at you! You're absolutely adorable!" Spencer struggled to remove himself from the blonde's arms. "Penelope! You're cutting off my airway!"

JJ pulled her friend away from her chokehold on Spencer, "Calm down Penelope, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time after the ball to smother Spencer, but not now. There _is_ still the matter of procuring a carriage for Emily." The blonde paused for a bit, "And a horse, for the matter."

Jason narrowed his yellow eyes and hooted, disappearing back into the house. Derek, who was leaning against the cottage wall, smirked when the owl emerged with an irate Ian Doyle within his claws. Dropping the hissing (and bound) cat onto the ground, Jason returned to his perch on Emily's shoulder, looking even smugger than ever.

Spencer scratched his head, brow furrowed. "Are you certain, Jason? I mean, what's to stop him from overturning the carriage and harming Emily?" Penelope and JJ grinned evilly at each other before turning to the rest of the group, saying in complete synchrony, "Oh we have a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

_First, I'm so sorry I've been late in updates! Carpal tunnel syndrome and a slight fever kept me away from my computer. On a side note, I got a 3.8 for my finals! Yay! *clears throat* Ok, now we're finally getting somewhere! Emily's on her way to the palace in this chapter, and there may be a lil' twist in the next chapter or so. Well, it's Emily. I don't think we expected her to just mope around; she'd take matters into her own hands. Thank you so much to **LacytheRomanWerewolf **(you're the best! :D), **SouthunLady, Guest, Rugbygirrl **and **anlemi** for reviewing! Read and review lovelies; your feedback means the world to me! Enjoy!_

* * *

"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true." ― Walt Disney Company

_Of course, the fairy godmothers could not allow the nefarious Ian "Valhalla" Doyle to harm a hair on their fairy godchild's arm, for what good fairy godmothers would? And so, with a wave of their wands, Jennifer and Penelope turned the infuriated cat into a horse. With a chaperone, of course…_

A grey horse stared grumpily at the two fairy godmothers but a swift kick from a snorting dark horse next to him had Doyle, now a horse whinny and snap straight up. Ian Doyle would never admit it, but the mouse known as Elle scared him, more so now that she was as large as him. Elle whinnied gleefully at her friends and winked. She certainly would make sure the evil pet of the Lapdog Beth did his job obediently. A kick to his ass would definitely do the trick should he decide to act out.

Derek chuckled and gave Penelope a hug, "You certainly know how to rein in a guy, Pen. Not that Doyle's a man." He wrinkled his nose, apparently disgusted by the thought that the cat could possibly be human. Penelope beamed up at him, proud at his praise. "Oh don't just thank me, sugar, Jennifer had the idea in the first place. It was a team effort." Jason hooted his approval but they were all startled by a sharp whistle. Turning their heads, they saw Emily standing there with a perplexed look on her face.

The brunette waved her arms about, almost in hysterics. "All right, I accepted the fact that the two of you are _fairy godmothers_ and that you have _wands _and _wings_ but now you're turning animals into _humans_ and a cat and a mouse into _horses_? Am I going mad?" JJ glided to stand by the bewildered woman, smiling sympathetically at her, "You're not going mad, Emily. You have to believe that magic _does_ exist in this world, and that Penelope and I are just two beings capable of magic. You're a good woman, Emily and you deserve all the happiness there is. For once, just live in the moment and stop worrying." Penelope grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet, nodding enthusiastically, "Jen's right, sweet cheeks. Trust us; we'll take care of everything and make sure you get your prince tonight."

Spencer cleared his throat then, tucking a strand of curly hair behind his ear. "Uh, not to disrupt anything but uh, have either of you noticed that Emily is lacking suitable footwear?" All eyes, including Emily's, turned to her feet. Jennifer blinked and smiled sheepishly at her, "I apologize Emily, I suppose we have neglected in procuring shoes for you." Penelope tittered and bustled over to the women, tapping Emily's head with her wand. "Pish posh, Penelope does _not_ forget anything. First, your hair. You simply cann_ot_ go to the ball with that hair." She tsked as she held up Emily's limp hair, shaking her head, "This simply will _not_ do!" With a _poof_, Emily's brown hair was piled up elegantly atop her head, silky and slightly curled. Inlaid between the dark strands of her hair was a silver hairpin embellished with a dusting of rubies.

Another wave and a pair of the most gorgeous glass slippers appeared on Emily's dainty feet. Emily breathed and raised her left foot slowly, as though the glass slipper might shatter if she moved any harder. The delicate glass shimmered as the moon light hit its panes, and the two fairy godmothers glanced at each other, a joyous smile on their lips. Their Emily was ready.

Derek clapped his hands and broke everyone out of their reverie. "We better get going if we want Emily to reach the castle in time. Mama, the glamour please." JJ smirked and twirled her wand before Emily's face, "Way ahead of you and Penelope, Derek. There you go." Emily blinked and stared at her hands, expecting some drastic change. "I still look like me." Jason hooted, irritated that he had to be left out of the conversation. "Will someone please let me speak _human_?" Penelope grinned and tapped Jason on the head, "One human speech, coming right up."

The owl sighed and straightened, "I hope you understand me now, Emily." The brunette just nodded; she would deal with the headaches after she's met Aaron. Jason hooted, "Good, now the glamour works only on the people who do not know about it. Your looks actually remain the same, but to the people in the castle, you do not look as though you are Emily Prentiss. Your task, really will be to tell your Prince who you are and hopefully, sweep him off his feet." Emily's face coloured slightly but she nodded determinedly. She was going to get Aaron tonight, Beth be damned.

Penelope's face turned serious then, "But you must remember, Emily, that you must leave before the clock strikes 12." Jennifer chimed in, equally somber. "Should you fail to leave by midnight, everything will turn to tatters and dust. The magic will be no more." Emily stared at them, suddenly quite frightened. "What if I fail to get Aaron to recognize me by then?"

Silence filled the front yard before Jason hooted softly, extending his wing to brush it against Emily's shoulder gently, "Let us not worry about that first, Emily. I shall be accompanying you, to ensure no one stands in your way." Emily felt strangely relieved that the wise owl would be by her side; she knew Jason would make sure that at the very least, Aaron would have some inkling as to who she was under the glamour.

Jennifer touched Penelope's elbow and gestured to a bright round pumpkin lying innocently on the ground, "The carriage, Penelope." The bubbly blonde brightened a little and she nodded at her counterpart. "On three, Jayje." A mist covered the pumpkin and to the delight and astonishment of everyone present, the pumpkin grew and grew until a beautiful white carriage stood before them. Gold gilded the edges of the carriage, and delicate ivy stems with roses at the end were scattered across the body of the carriage. Inside the carriage, red velvet lined the interior, complete with red silk curtains that shimmered and shined.

Derek and Spencer led horses Elle and a disgruntled Ian Doyle to the front of the carriage, setting the harness securely on them and Spencer proceeded to climb up to the driver's seat. Derek turned back to Emily and bowed gallantly, shooting a brilliant white smile at the laughing brunette, "My lady, your carriage awaits." Emily smiled and curtseyed, taking the dark skinned man's hand, "Thank you, kind sir. Come along, Jason, will you ride with me?" The owl let out what sounded like a laugh and hopped onto Emily's shoulder, "But of course, dear child. Jennifer, Penelope, thank you for your help. I shall see you again soon." The blonde duo waved at Emily and Jason, and Penelope beamed brightly at them, "Oh good luck Emily! Knock the socks of your Prince!" Jennifer rolled her eyes and raised her voice to be heard as Spencer nudged the horses to a canter, "Remember, Emily! You must leave by 12 or everything shall be gone! Good luck!"

_And it is with a racing heart and butterflies within her stomach that Emily, along with the wise Jason, faithful Derek and Spencer, fiery Elle and reluctant Ian Doyle set off to the castle to win the heart of her Prince Aaron. The clock is ticking, and as the brunette tries to gather her courage to tell her love how she feels, she swears she hears the giggling of two fairy godmothers floating down from the air. And so continues the tale of Cinder-Emily to win the heart of Prince Aaron and show the Lapdog just how far out of her league she was._

She believed in dreams, all right, but she also believed in doing something about them. When Prince Charming didn't come along, she went over to the palace and got him. – Walt Disney


	9. Chapter 9

_Arghh! Late posting again! No excuses here but I promise that I'll update as soon as I can! Do you think I'm dragging it out too long? Drop me a review to let me know what you think. Thank you so much to **LacytheRomanWerewolf, Rugbygirrl, Southun Lady **and **Guest **for reviewing. Read and review!_

* * *

_And while our plucky heroine begins her journey to the castle and hopefully, a happy ending, Prince Aaron finds himself besieged by women who want nothing more than to be married to him. So the Prince continues to gracefully dodge the throngs of women, hoping and praying that the Lady Emily would miraculously appear so that he could sweep her of her feet…_

The music waltzed on even as Prince Aaron dodged countless overenthusiastic women. He sighed, all the supposedly beautiful women of the land gathered in the castle and yet the one woman he wanted to see was simply not _there_. The frown on his brow deepened, and the dark cloud hanging over his head darkened all the more as he caught sight of the infuriating brunette trailing his steps the entire night. Mouth tightening, the Prince jerked his head towards a guard, Marshall Samuel to divert the Lady Beth's attention. The guard stifled a smirk and nodded, stepping in between the Prince and the woman, much to Beth's displeasure which she had no problem vocalizing.

Marshall Samuel bowed slightly, "I apologize, my Lady but the Lord Sean wishes you to see the gardens." Lord Sean was the Prince Aaron's younger brother, and while Samuel was somewhat apologetic he had to implicate him in the scheme to get rid of the woman, Samuel thought his actions were rather justified. The haughty brunette spared a glance at the Marshall and sighed; she supposed the Prince's younger brother would do in his absence. Turning her nose up, she nodded once, "Very well, lead the way."

Prince Aaron sighed in relief and shot a smile of gratitude towards his friend. Knowing he could not evade the persistent woman all night, he made his way to where his father was sitting on his throne, most likely bored out of his mind with a goblet of red in his hand. If there was anything David Rossi hated more than his second ex-wife's irritating poodle, it was the pomp and ceremony of such events.

The King raised a brow at his son, "No sign of her yet, then?" The dark haired Prince shook his head; his hopes were fast fading despite his father's incessant hopes. King David merely patted his son on the shoulder; he knew how much badly his boy needed to see Emily tonight and although the Dragon Lady and Lapdog flimsy excuses that she had not been able to attend, Dave could spot a lie a mile away, and he'd be damned if the duo were innocent. His Emily had been prevented from attending the ball, he knew that much. But he also knew his godchild; the woman would never let something as silly as her stepfamily's prohibitions stop her from coming to the ball. If she really wanted to see Aaron, that is. The King was not a stupid man; he knew just how badly his son hurt Emily and he knew much of the fault lay with Aaron. But he hoped that the love that once made his heart constrict with joy would come through, despite all the mistakes and hurts and obstacles before them.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath as she stood outside the castle gates. She would never admit it but she was extremely nervous; asides from their brusque meeting during her father's funeral, Emily had not spoken nor laid eyes on him. Jason hooted reassuringly in her ear, "I shall be near, Emily. Worry not, I'll make sure you have a clear path to your Prince." Emily quirked a smile and stroked the owl's head, "Thank you Jason." Sighing, she straightened and slid on a cool, unaffected face. Time for the games to begin.

The entire room came to a standstill when they saw a beautiful woman stand regally at the top of the stairs before sashaying down gracefully. Her dress sparkled and gleamed under the lights and her dark eyes flashed as she stared boldly at everyone present. She took everyone's breaths away, and the women strangely felt an urge to curtsey down to the charismatic woman. Erin and Beth frowned; they could have sworn that they _knew_ the woman and yet her name seemingly floated out of their grasps, eluding their recall. Beth blushed furiously when the woman glided passed her. The nameless woman spared a glance at Beth, a smirk blossoming on her full red lips and Beth felt as though she was being laughed at. Whoever this woman was, Beth felt shamefully less of a woman next to her.

Prince Aaron's eyes widened as the woman stopped before him, dipping into a perfect curtsey. "Your Highness." Her low, sultry voice rang through his ears and despite not being able to place her face, Aaron felt a small smile grace his lips; he knew that voice. Bowing gallantly, he extended his arm to her, murmuring a quiet invitation to dance. The mysterious woman gifted him with a dazzling smile which lit up the entire room, and as the dark haired duo swept onto the dance floor, the crowd parted way automatically. Such beauty should only be watched from afar, and it seemed their dark, good looks were fit only for the gods, and that mortals were not welcomed to dance in their midst.

The orchestra began once more, striking up a slow, austere waltz and all eyes were on the Prince and his companion as they bowed slightly to each other before beginning the dance. They stepped together in harmony; he twirled her around and her wide skirt flared around her, enveloping them in a fiery red halo, making them all the more untouchable. He held her close to him and she sighed, as though in relief and laid her head on his broad shoulders and he tightened his grip on her slender waist. He did not know why his Emily did not look as she did, but he knew without a doubt it was her. The curl of her hair, the strong grip of her slender fingers, the low rasp of her laughter; they were all Emily and no glamour could change the little quirks that made her the woman he loved. Haley might have been the golden princess he yearned for in his youth, but Emily was, and always will be the woman he wanted to spend his life with. He only hoped that his foolish parting of her had not destroyed any chances he might have had with her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aww, only two reviews. Now that either means I'm doing something wrong here, or you guys are simply fed up with the story. Which is it? Leave me a review to tell me where it went wrong and what you want different. Anyway, thank you so much to **Rugbygirrl **and **Guest **for reviewing. Read and review; remember, criticism IS accepted as long as it's not to tell me that Hotch and Emily suck. *wags finger* Play nice lovelies._

_Now, the **Profiler's Choice Awards 2013 **hosted by **Jekkah & PandoraBox82 **over at the **Chit Chat on Author's Corner **is running again, and you can find the guidelines over **here: fanfiction dot net**** slash topic/141001/96466893/P%20rofiler-Choice-Awards-20 13.** Nominate the fics that you love and if you think my stories are good enough for a nomination, I'd be absolutely honoured. So nominate away folks!_

* * *

_It seems as though the l dark haired duo have captivated everyone else, and they could do nothing more than gape at their dark beauty and whisper amongst themselves, wondering at the identity of the divine woman currently nestled in the Prince's strong arms as they moved and twirled around the dance floor. At long last, an eternity it seems, the music dies down and bit by bit the magic starts to wear off._

Emily blinked as she and Prince Aaron stop dancing, the bright lights reflecting off the chandelier piercing through the haze of contentment that appeared to have wrapped around them. The Prince offered her a tentative smile, and Emily's heart cracked a little to see the smile that once, so long ago appeared only for _her_. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered into a frenzy when she felt his calloused fingers grip her hand all the more tighter.

Aaron smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms, but soon groaned when he caught sight of a determined brown head starting towards them. He leant his head downwards, just enough to whisper into Emily's ear, "Shall we take a turn in my private gardens, my Lady? I shall like to get to know you better, if it is to your liking." Emily smiled and nodded once, cocking a brow when she followed Aaron's line of sight to see Beth, looking rather petulant coming towards them. Pursing her lips, she directed a coy smile to the Prince, "I suppose even princes require help, sometimes."

She held her hand out and Aaron, grinning boyishly at her comment, bent to press a kiss onto her hand, relishing the touch of her soft skin against his lips. "Then I would be greatly honoured if my Lady would save me from my predicament." Emily rewarded his flattering words with a brilliant beam and nodded, "It would be my pleasure, your Highness."

"But before you two lovebirds depart, I'd like to speak to the lady, Aaron, if you don't mind." The younglings started a little as King David walked up behind them, tapping his son on the shoulder. Aaron's brows furrowed in concern, "Is something the matter, father?" Dave waved his hand unconcernedly, "Nothing you need to worry your head off, Aaron. I'll just be a while with the young lady, and she's all yours." He winked at Emily, and a niggling thought appeared at the back of her mind. Did her _nonno_ know who she was? But no one should be able to see through the glamour, her fairy godmothers had assured her, not unless she told them who she was.

Leading her away from the crowd, King David spoke conversationally, "I didn't expect you to turn up tonight, not after your stepmother said you were ill." Emily rolled her eyes; of _course_ David would know it was her and of _course_ Erin and Beth could only come up with flimsy excuses like her being ill. Falling in step with the older man, she shrugged, "You knew they would never let me attend this ball, _nonno_. By the way, how _did _you know it was me?" David smirked and tapped her nose affectionately, "I'm your _nonno_, Em, I know about your fairy godmothers and what they're capable of." He snorted, a hint of hapless tenderness in his eyes, "Young Jennifer and Penelope are good girls, and besides, I've seen too many glamours in my life to not recognize one, especially on you."

Emily felt a smile creep up on her lips; she once heard her father fondly describe David as "the greatest gossip in the entire kingdom, far worse than the maids" and it appeared her _nonno_'_s_ reputation was true. There was certainly nothing he didn't know. "I'm sorry _nonno_, but I need to go and find Aaron. I have to leave by midnight and I fear I won't have enough time to convince him that well…" Emily suddenly seemed at a loss for words but David knew just what was on her heart. He tilted her chin up slightly and kissed her forehead, "My son may be a fool for leaving you as he did all those years ago, but he knows now that he loves you and it's always been you." He winked at her again and Emily felt somewhat relieved at Dave's optimism and candor, "Besides, I have a feeling he knows just who you are. Now all you have to do is let him know you still love him and we can finally get rid of that annoying girl currently stalking him like a madwoman."

The twinkle in Emily's warm chocolate eyes brightened and she impulsively hugged Dave, whispering hoarsely to him, "Thank you so much, _nonno_, I love you." Dave's eyes softened and he brought his arms around to envelop her slim frame, "I love you too, _cara_. Now go, I'll be waiting for the news that you'll be my new daughter-in-law." The brunette beauty let out a sultry laugh and pressed a kiss to Dave's cheek, "And for that to happen I must take my leave now. Perhaps I'll see you later."

The dancing had resumed in the ballroom, the initial uproar over the arrival of the mysterious woman forgotten for the moment. Yet Beth had not given up in her pursuit of the Prince; she didn't care who that tart thought she was, waltzing in like that and occupying the Prince's precious time. She _would_ be the Prince's wife and she was grimly determined that nothing, _no one_ would stand in her way, for what Beth wanted, she got.

And yet, Emily's brunette, less polished, less intelligent, less _everything_ counterpart didn't take into account the presence of a bird of prey following her movements with his sharp gold eyes. Beth would do anything and everything to make sure she got the Prince; Jason would do everything in his power and then some to make sure that never happened. And as Jason preened his carefully groomed grey coat, he let out a small chuckle. He was definitely looking forward to interrupting the annoying woman's plans; after all, birds were supposed to be a nuisance, were they not? Well Jason the owl was about to let her know just how _much_ of a nuisance, and pain they could be.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, chapter 11 here! A teeny bit longer, and I'm sorry if you decide to kill me over the lame ending. I had to! Anyway, I hope you guys are somewhat satisfied with this chapter; drop me a review to let me know what YOU think about it. As I said in the last chapter, the __**Profiler's Choice Awards 2013 **hosted by **Jekkah & PandoraBox82 **over at the **Chit Chat on Author's Corner **is running again, and you can find the guidelines over **here: fanfiction dot net**** slash topic/141001/96466893/P%20rofiler-Choice-Awards-20 13.** Nominate the fics that you love and if you think my stories are good enough for a nomination, I'd be absolutely honoured. Thank you once again to **Guest, Rugbygirrl **and **LacytheRomanWerewolf** for reviewing! You guys rock! R&R!_

**___P.S. "Aemliana" _**___apparently is an archaic form for Emily, which I think given the time frame of the story is rather appropriate. _

* * *

_Now, dear readers, it seems as though things are going rather well for Emily, for none other than the King and the Prince, hopefully, recognizes her. Alas, the Lapdog certainly was _not_ going to allow some nameless woman to snatch the Prince, who she had determined to be her husband. And so, the wheels in her nefarious, yet short sighted mind started turning, and a broad smirk appears on her carefully made up face._

Having finished their dance and her conversation with the King, Emily made her way back to where Aaron was waiting patiently for her. She smiled tentatively at him, and offered her hand to his waiting grasp as he bowed once more, before leading them out into the private gardens only the King, the Prince and their esteemed guests are allowed entry to. Emily remembered playing in these very gardens once, when they were both children. Catching sight of the old willow tree with its bent and knobby branches, she allowed a smile to escape her red lips. For it was under this very tree that a very shy and red faced Prince Aaron, who was but 6 years of age and she 4 kissed her for the very first time. To be sure, they had shared many kisses as they grew older and all the more in love, but Emily held that innocent memory close to her heart. It reminded her of everything that was once so pure and untouched by tragedy and being in the gardens again made her feel once more like that ecstatic little girl who had received her first kiss from the boy she loved.

They spoke not a word, and as Aaron led her to the marble bench slightly yellowed from age, Emily felt her palms turn sweaty and slippery and she desperately hoped that he could not feel the perspiration coating her hands. She certainly hoped he was not disgusted by it. The wind blew gently, rustling their dark hair and the Prince offered her a dimpled grin, making her feel at ease once more. Emily always loved his dimples, loved the way they peeked out shyly when he smiled _that_ smile at her, only for her. She knew for certain then, as she beamed brightly at him that he _knew_ without her needing to tell him, just whose hand he was grasping so gently.

Aaron hoped Emily did not know just how greatly his heart was racing. He wondered if it were possible that he might die from an attack to the heart that seem to befell the wine loving advisors who always seemed so red faced and intoxicated from the drink. He hoped not; against all odds, his Emily was here before him and he'd be damned if he would not make her his wife and hold onto her forever. Different though her face may be –Aaron suspected that a glamour was responsible for that- he knew his Emily's dark brown eyes; her deep, expressive eyes that twinkled with joy and darken with anger and gleamed brilliantly with love.

He pushed back a dark strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in close, delightfully aware of how her breath seemed to hitch and quicken as he whispered to her ear, "My Emily." He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and pulled back, staring in wonder as he watched the glamour seem to slip of her face, revealing the woman he had loved so long and true finally. Emily grinned and threw her arms around him, gratified when his arms came to surround her trim waist and hold her closer. She let out a shaky little laugh and spoke in a low tone, "I did not think you would remember me." Incredulous, he blinked at the uncertainty and insecurity on her face, heart breaking at how he had reduced such a strong woman to doubt herself and her worth.

Stroking her arm, he wrapped her lithe body close against him, "How could I ever forget you? No spell or curse could ever erase you from my mind, nor could I ever forget the love we once shared." Emily's heart clenched; call her a coward she certainly did _not _want to speak of the period of their separation. Pulling back, she murmured, "Let us not speak of that, Aaron, I do not wish to bring up such unpleasant memories for the both of us." She was afraid that she might find out how much more Aaron loved his princess more than she. She did not think she was strong enough to bear such pain; she was certain the heartbreak would consume her wholly.

Aaron frowned and held onto her resolutely, he would run and hide no more, not from Emily. "Emily, look at me, love." He tilted her face up, staring tenderly into the dark pools that mirrored the love in his eyes. "I was a _fool_ to leave you as I did; Haley," he took a deep breath, squeezing her slight hand, "Haley was everything you were not; golden, delicate, a princess _but_" he rested a finger against her lips, cutting off any protests she might have had, "_She is not you_. I was young and foolish; I thought I wanted a beautiful _princess_ to be my wife and I thought I would be happy. But you" he dropped a kiss onto her hand, "You have always been the woman I loved and will _always_ love, and I swear to you, Emily, on my father's crown and my mother's blood, that I shall never, _ever_ stop loving you. Not if you give me a second chance."

He stared earnestly at her, willing her to see the truth in his eyes. "_I love you_, Emily. You, not Haley, not your stepsister, nor any other woman in the entirety of the kingdom, no matter how greatly famed their beauty may be. You, Aemilia Minerva Prentiss, are the most beautiful, wonderful, _precious_ woman I could ever be graced with loving, and I hope perhaps in time we would be how we were all those years ago."

Emily stared at the dark haired man before her; for as long as she knew Aaron, he had never been a man of words, preferring to show his affection through his actions, little gifts here and there and a quick kiss whenever they were alone. This certainly was the first time he had ever proclaimed his love for her in such an eloquent and heartfelt speech. She reached out to run her fingers over his dear face; she did not know if their problems could be solved in such short time, and she certainly did not know if both she and Aaron could heal from all the hurts over the years. But she could not imagine _not_ loving him, not being in his arms and not feeling his kisses anymore.

Her decision made for now, Emily's lips quirked into a smile as she started to speak. Alas, before she could tell Aaron just how much she loved him still, a sharp stinging to her arm made Emily gasp in pain and to their surprise, stones started pelting at their direction, seemingly from the dark. Aaron immediately pulled her close and away from the bench, their eyes widened as they searched for their assailant; were they under attack?


	12. Chapter 12

_Hmm..what do you think? Too short? I suppose that in about...say...4 chapters or so we'll be done. So let me know if you think the chapters are too short, or something didn't sit right with you, etc. Anyway, thank you so much to **Guest **and **Rugbygirrl** for reviewing! **Rugbygirrl**: Hope the first sentence answered your question. _

_Remember guys, to vote in the 2013 CM Profiler Choice Awards; the link for the **guidelines** can be found in the previous 2 chapters (**Chapter 10 & 11**) and if you think that my stories are good enough, I'd be honoured for the nomination. Anyway, read and review lovelies! I appreciate all and any feedback that you may have!_

* * *

_No, dear reader, Emily's time to leave has yet to come. No, what fairytale is ever complete without the villain making their appearance? For it is Beth, the evil Lapdog of the Dragon Lady, who lurks behind the veil of the night, launching stones and pebbles towards the reunited couple._

Beth let out a delighted yelp at the appearance of a thin red line on Emily's arm, but the smile soon turned into a pout. She wanted Emily to hurt; the stuck up, posh, spoiled brat had everything she ever wanted, and Beth certainly was _not _about to let her step sister get away with the coveted Prince.

Aaron frowned and moved to stand before Emily, brandishing his sword and growling into the darkness. He knew not who or what had hurled those stones at them, but he was going to make sure the perpetrator who hurt his Emily would not get away with it. He'd just found his love; he wasn't going to let her go anytime again.

"Who goes there? _Show yourself!_"

Beth held her breath, gritting her teeth. How dare he? How dare he _demand_ anything of her? Didn't he know just how much of a fraud the brunette behind him was? She'd show him; Beth would show Prince Aaron just how much better she was than that Cinder Emily. She didn't speak a word; oh no, Beth was smarter than that. Prince Aaron was so deluded, no doubt a wicked spell casted by Emily, that he might not appreciate her efforts to make him _see_. Determined, she hefted a heavier stone in her hand, pulled her arm, ascertained her target and-

And a sudden screech startled her into dropping the stone, and Beth shrieked as a large grey owl swooped down and caught her dark hair in its sharp talons. Jason hooted triumphantly as he tugged _hard_ on her hair, satisfied when he felt the caught hairs pull away. Beth was an evil woman, despite her apparent lack of intelligence, and Jason held no reservations about punishing her. Besides, she _did_ throw the first punch by throwing those stones at Emily; he was just exacting just punishment.

Aaron and Emily were mystified at the strange sounds emitting from behind the seemingly empty bush. The shrieks went on for quite a bit, and Emily was starting to wonder if there was a ghost or spirit behind the attack. Not once, did the thought that Beth would be the instigator. Aaron advanced cautiously towards the bush, reluctant to engage in any violence if there was no need. The noise suddenly stopped, but the Prince parted the bush for good measure, making sure that neither monster nor villain lurked behind.

Jason, through sheer force of will, tugged Beth who was quite in pain, away from where Aaron and Emily were standing in bewilderment, still trying to understand just what had happened. The owl ignored Beth's repeated curse words and screams to be let go of, and slowly, Jason tugged and hauled the struggling woman over to where a stately marble fountain stood. With a mighty heave and push, Jason managed to topple Beth right into the fountain. He chuckled at the loud splash and wail that ensued; Beth certainly was a very vocal woman which grated on his nerves remarkably. Satisfied with his handiwork, Jason spread his wings and flew away, just as the guards ran out to investigate the commotion.

Aaron started when a sharp hoot sounded throughout the night, but Emily only smiled and nodded towards the silhouette of an owl disappearing into the night. She knew Jason had done his part and would be waiting for her; it was up to her now.

Tugging on Aaron's hand, she sat them both down and kept his larger hand in hers. She fondly traced Aaron's dimpled face with fluttering fingers, and leaned in to brush a chaste kiss on his clean shaven cheek. "I forgive you, Aaron." Seeing his protest, she shook her head adamantly, dark curls flying about her face, "_No_. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself. What happened, our…separation," she pursed her lips and sighed, "I'm afraid I am just at fault as you are. When I heard you had left, I was so angry that I refused my father and the King's pleas to seek you out. You hurt my pride and heart, Aaron, but it is the former that prevented me from chasing after you and telling you I love you." Dropping her head to rest on his broad chest, she murmured, "Forgive me."

Aaron's eyes softened and he laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest and Emily giggled a bit to feel the vibrations. He patted her hair gently and tipped her chin up, smiling at her warmly as he dropped a kiss onto her nose. "I love you", he whispered, dropping another kiss onto her forehead, and two more on each eye, "Forever and eternity." Emily felt her heart soar and leap in joy and she leaned in closer to his warm embrace, "I love you too."

The Prince suddenly stood, helping his love to her feet before leading them to the center of the garden which was enshrouded by trees and rose bushes. Not a soul entrenched on their private little cove, and Emily titled her head in curiosity. "Aaron?" The dark haired prince grinned and silenced her questions, kissing her dark head once more, "No questions tonight, Emily. Tonight, we rejoice and dance." The edge of Emily's lips quirked up in amusement, "I suppose it matters not we have no music?" He smirked and bowed, "But of course we do; it's in our memories, Emily. Remember that waltz the orchestra always played whenever we danced as children?"

Her eyes crinkled at the memory, recalling the clumsy first steps that soon matured to confident and bold sweeps around the majestic ballroom. "How could I forget? It was our song." He straightened and reached for her hand, "Then let the music seep through from your mind and into the night air, my love, and we shall dance the night away, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow; for every day of our lives, hopefully together, I vow to always dance with you, and you alone."

Soft tears gathered in Emily's brown eyes, and she pouted slightly, "Do refrain from making me cry, Aaron, or I fear I shan't be a very good companion tonight." Aaron just smiled boyishly at her, and with a twirl of his hand, Prince and Lady started the slow dance. There were no fancy or intricate steps, weaving in and out from each other's arms. They just moved around in the simplest of footwork; all that mattered was that they were here, together, and Emily felt for the first time in so many years, everything was just perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

_*clears throat* I'm not even going to make any excuses. But anyway, chapter 13 is here. **LacytheRomanWerewolf**, aww you know you have nothing to apologize for! Thank you for reviewing! My thanks as well to **Rugbygirrl & Guest** for leaving reviews as well. On a side note -you'll forgive me here for this fangirl moment- **Paget Brewster tweeted me!** Gods, I am so sorry for bragging, but I'm happy! Anyway, read and review! I'd love to hear from you!_

* * *

_Alas, all good things must come to an end. As the final dance between the Prince and our feisty heroine slows to a close, the castle's clock tower chimes, and the bells toll mournfully to signal the coming of midnight._

Emily started at the first tolling of the heavy bells, and her head snapped up to catch a glimpse of the clock hand striking decisively at 12. A shrill hoot reminded her of the fairy godmothers' warning, and the brunette let out a frustrated cry as she tore herself out from her love's embrace.

Aaron was confused; he knew not what had elicited such drastic change from the woman who before, seemed content to be in his arms. He reached out for her, catching her fleeting fingers in a strong grip and turning her to face him, a questioning look on his face. "Emily, what is going on? Where are you going?"

Emily's brow furrowed; she really did _not_ have time for this. She gripped Aaron's face in her hands, "Aaron, listen to me. I _have_ to go, now." She placed a kiss on his lips to silence him, "I have no time to explain, but please, trust me. I must go." Running her hand along the panes and angles of his face, she kissed his lips chastely once more. "Promise me, you _will_ find me Aaron." The Prince took in a deep breath; he did not want to let Emily go, but she asked him to trust her and he did, even if it meant letting her go. For now.

He pulled her in for one last embrace, crushing her against him. He breathed into her dark hair, taking in the scent of honeysuckle, "Go. Wait for me, Emily, no matter what." Pulling back, he brushed her hair away from her large, doe-like eyes, "Can you do that for me, love?" She shot him a brilliant, if harried, smile, "I will wait for you even when the sun turns cold and the earth burns with flame. I love you, Aaron." Without waiting for a reply, she took off; the train of her red dress flew up behind her as her dark hair streamed free from its earlier elaborate chignon.

Aaron thought she looked beautiful; the flight of a swallow to escape the cold of winter. He yelled out at her back, behaviour he knew would be reprimanded by his etiquette master, had the old man witnessed Aaron's lack of decorum. But as his father always said, "screw it". "I love you, Emily!"

Emily's lips curved up into a smile involuntarily, when she caught her Prince's declaration. She cursed the time limit placed on her, but knew that magic always had its price. In this case, it was time. She only hoped that Aaron would come for her, and soon. She rolled her eyes even as she ran down the marble steps to the carriage awaiting her; she would go mad from her stepfamily's daily whining.

She saw Spencer waving frantically at her, and Derek was already holding the door open for her. Elle was nervous too, snorting and tossing her head as she pawed the ground anxiously, eager to be home by the time the enchantment ended. Emily, focused as she was on getting to the carriage, strangely did not notice that a glass slipper had slipped off her feet, and it lay there, lonely and laying on its side on the step. Perhaps she felt that it was strange how one feet felt the coldness of the marble and the roughness of the ground, while the other felt the smooth cool glass of the remaining slipper. But Emily spared no thought for the anomaly; leaping into the carriage, the little entourage speeded away from the castle, praying that they could reach home in time.

Jason, who swooped into the carriage mid-journey, settled himself on a plush red cushion. "I assume things went as they should, Emily?" Still breathing heavily, the dark haired woman smiled wanly at him, "As well as time would allow me, dear one." The owl cocked his head to the side, "Did things not go the way you wanted it to?" She shrugged, "No, it did. I just…" She sighed, looking out to the moonlit sky, barely taking in the flashes of trees and dirt roads as they sped past, "I just wish I had more _time_, Jason. Being in Aaron's arms tonight, I felt the happiest I have been in such a long time. And yet, we are parted yet again."

He hooted gently and hopped next to her, spreading a wing to brush against her arm, "Fret not, child. If your Aaron has some sense, he will find you and the two of you will be reunited." He flexed his wings in pleasure when Emily smiled and combed his feathers gently with her fingers, "If you really are meant for one another, Emily, Fate shall decree it to be so, regardless of that which may seem impossible." She chuckled and settled back to the seat, then straightened again. The mansion was in sight, and she needed to hurry to remove all signs of her ever attending the ball. "Would it that we were meant to be, Jason. I only pray that the Lapdog would not have latched herself onto him, just yet." Jason's beak twisted into an owlish smile, "I doubt that insipid woman would be a hindrance to you, Emily. I should think she would be licking her wounds after tonight."

The carriage rattled to a stop before the mansion, and she glanced curiously at the owl before squealing and leaping out of the shrinking carriage. She watched in wonder as the magnificent carriage disappeared and a pumpkin plopped down to the ground in its place. The horses and men were gone as well; instead she could see the gray silhouette of Ian Doyle slinking away into the shadows, and three mice stood at her feet, grinning up at her. Emily shook her head and laughed, "Well, I suppose it has been a somewhat satisfactory night, has it not?" The mice squeaked in excitement, little heads bobbing up and down in agreement.

Emily pushed open the door and the animals trooped in behind her. Turning to shoot a smile over her shoulder, she called out to them even as she ascended the stairs, "Look out for the Dragon Lady and her Lapdog, my darlings. I need to get changed. And the shoes, I- _Oh_!" She let out a moan of dismay and shock, and Jason swooped up to rest on the banister. "Emily, what is the matter?"

Emily looked up at him and the other animals, panic clear in her warm chocolate eyes, "My left slipper! It is gone!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you so much to **LacytheRomanWerewolf, Rugbygirrl & Taylor-mad21** for reviewing. They meant the world to me. :) Read and review please; every little thought about this story is very much appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Emily has no time to fret for her missing slipper, for at that moment the rattling of carriage wheels alert her and the animals to the return of the Dragon Lady and her Lapdog. Quickly, our dark haired heroine ushers her friends up to her room, even as she reaches to slip her elaborate ball gown off. And yet, wonders upon wonders, she touches not silk or velvet, but rather the rough cloth of her daily wear. _

Emily spared a glance into the mirror; gone was the intoxicating woman who danced in the arms of the Prince just hours before. In her place stood a weary, disheveled serving woman whose hair has fallen out front of her face. Sighing, she hurried back down where she can already hear her step sister's pitchy whines floating up the stairs. It will not do to have them wait; it would only intensify Erin and Beth's complaints upon her ears.

She was greeted by the sight of a rather wet Beth sprawling in a rather unladylike manner upon the couch, hair slipping from the complicated bun Erin had tamed it into earlier. A disgruntled pout was on her lips, matched only by the disapproving purse of Erin's lips. Emily raised a brow, "Is everything all right, step mother?"

Erin turned to her and sighed, "Ah Cinder Emily, there you are. Put on the kettle; we are in dire need of a cup of tea." As Emily went about heating the kettle, Erin continued, "It was all going so _well_ until that woman showed up! Have you any idea who she might have been, darling?"

Beth snorted, sounding rather like a hog. "Bugger if I knew." Her mother clucked, "Language, Beth. I wonder if she was royalty; I certainly have not seen her before." Emily came back with the tea and setting it on the table; she hid a grin from the duo. Pretending innocence, she handed the cups to them as she asked in a nonchalant tone, "What of this woman, step mother? What happened?"

Beth spared a disinterested glance at her, "I was holding the attentions of the Prince, Emily. We were dancing and everyone was in such awe of how much I seemed to be in his favour," Emily rolled her eyes inwardly, "when suddenly came this _harlot_ who swept in and stole the Prince away! He danced with her all night and disappeared with him to the gardens." Fanning herself, Beth tugged at a wet curl disgruntledly. "Goodness knows what they were doing but I wager she was a witch! Why she even summoned a horrendous bird to attack me!"

Erin rolled her eyes and glared at her daughter, "Well it certainly was your own fault for spying on them, Beth. Imagine what the Prince would do if he found you were looking into his private affairs!" Beth looked at her mother in askance, forgetting that Emily was still standing there. "Mother! How could you not support me in this matter! I have strived to attain the Prince's affections yet that little wench has-"

The blonde woman cut her off, "Even so, all is not lost. The Prince has not made announcements to marry tonight; he may yet find her unsuited for matrimony." Emily smothered a laugh; Aaron has not made announcements because they had yet time to discuss marriage, not because he found her, as Erin said, 'unsuited for matrimony'. Beth wailed and flung a hand over her eyes in exaggerated dismay, "What shall I do, mother?"

The older woman sighed and muttered, "Must I do _everything_?" She moved to pat her daughter on the head, "I shall invite the King and Prince over for tea; they will accept and we shall bring you to the Prince's attention once more." Emily cocked a brow and interrupted, "I did not think that you were acquainted with the King, stepmother." Erin snorted, "Hardly. We were but a fling, a long time ago. Fortunately I hold secrets still that he will not wish known to the public."

Emily seethed to hear the vile woman speak of her _nonno_ so, and to blackmail him! Why, it was treason! Though on a side note, she was rather amused that her _nonno_ and the evil Dragon Lady actually had a past. She knew after the death of Aaron's mother, Dave had not wed again and dabbled, discretely of course, in various affairs which lasted no longer than a month. It appeared in the brief time they were together Dave had made quite the impression on Erin. She really had to ask her _nonno_ just what he did or said to incur her wrath so.

Erin, realizing that Emily stood there still, waved her hand at her even as she herself stood and made for her chambers, "You may retire for the night, Cinder Emily. Be certain to resume your duties tomorrow as usual; I would have the manor spotless when the King and Prince arrive for visitation." She called over her shoulder, "Come now, Beth. Stop pouting like a child. You need your rest, lest the circles beneath your eyes deepen till you appear more raccoon than woman." Said woman rolled her eyes and dragged her body from the chair, "Yes mother. Cinder Emily, assist me with my dress." Emily gritted her teeth as she darted a dark glare to her stepsister, "But of course, Beth. I doubt you could remove the dress yourself; it seems rather too small for your frame." Her counterpart whipped around and glared at her, "Did you just insult my weight, Emily?" Emily only rolled her eyes, "No, of course not. However would I dare to lay insults upon you? I merely point out that the dress was ill made, not at all your fault."

Beth glared at her, thinking hard. "It _was_ rather tight, now you mention it. It appears I shall have to find yet another dress maker. Mother!" Emily chuckled and followed the women up the stairs, ah how she enjoyed riling her stepsister up; certainly her slow mind did not help.

* * *

Erin and Beth were lounging unceremoniously on the chaise in the living room, while Emily sat near, sewing kit in hand as she mended Beth's torn dress. She could faintly see the tears courtesy of Jason's sharp claws on the taffeta and thought it was rather a pity such a beautiful dress had been treated as such. For once, she had little house chores in the way and as such had been permitted to stay in the cooler living room, shaded away from the heat of summer sun. She certainly enjoyed the cool breeze on her cheek and hair, glad that she could be away from the heat ridden kitchen where she was mostly relegated to.

A brisk knock startled all three women from their occupations, and Emily hurried to answer the door as Erin barked at Beth to tidy herself and sit straight. Minutes passed, and the lady of the house was curious as to what was keeping her stepdaughter at the door for such long pause. Standing, she swept imperiously to the door, a berate on her lips when she caught sight of the two men and various entourage behind them.

"_Your Majesties!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** So I really suck at updating. But that's ok because I'm back now. Assignments and midterms have kept me away but I've managed to complete this chapter. There'll most probably 1, or even 2 chapters if the muse decides to throw something at me. But anyway, **LacytheRomanWerewolf **and **Rugbygirrl** you two are the most awesomest reviewers I could ever have! Rock on ladies. ;) by the way, how perfect can **Paget Brewster** get? She's just the funniest, kindest, sweetest person **period**. Oh and some information about Paget's return to Criminal Minds. She'll be featured in **both **flashbacks and normal scenes. This is what Paget said on Twitter:

**"I shoot ep #200 December 5-16 so it will probaly air late January, early February."**

So yay for Paget and Emily! And now onward with the chapter! Read and review my lovelies! I look forward to seeing what you think. :)

* * *

_Indeed, 'twas the King and Prince who stood at the doorway of Prentiss Manor, the former who stared down imperiously at a red-faced Erin. The duo was seemingly locked in a silent battle of wills, and Emily, finally tiring of such antics cleared her throat and welcomed the royal guests in._

The brunette dipped into a curtsey as she swung the door wide open. "Your Majesties forgive me, but what brings such esteemed presence to our humble home?" King Dave smiled fatherly at her before motioning for his entourage to enter the home. "We come but for one purpose alone: to find the lady whose delicate foot matches this exquisite glass slipper."

They swept into the living room, where a startled Beth quickly whipped her feet from over the end of the settee. Erin bustled and spluttered, darting quick glances to the royal family and dark glares to her red faced daughter, "Apologies, your Highness, but what is this about a glass slipper?" Aaron took a satin pillow from the footman, and everyone in the room held their breath at the sight of the sparkling shoe. Dainty and fragile, the blue tint of the glass slipper seemed all the more apparent under the glint of sunlight. Truly, it was a craft made possible only by magic.

Emily frowned and sneaked a questioning glance towards Aaron; surely he knew it belonged to her? Why then would they come here, acting as if they knew not who the owner was? She was further mystified when her love shot her a slight wink and mouthed the words 'trust me' to her. Emily shook her head; there were times when she knew not just what went through Aaron's mind, and that of his father's for the matter.

Erin stared at the slipper in askance, "Why… I'm afraid I do not completely understand what you're implying here, your Highness. Why is this slipper of such importance?" Dave raised a brow in surprise at her, though Emily was sure there was a hint of mockery within his dancing brown eyes. "Why, do you not know, Erin? This slipper was left by the woman who has managed to capture Aaron's heart! Alas, the slipper fell of her foot as she hurried away from the palace. It was however, Aaron's idea that the slipper should be tried on by every eligible lady in the kingdom and that he would wed she whose foot fit this slipper."

Beth let out a squeal and rushed towards Aaron, who took a quick step back and thrust the pillow back to the poor footman who was promptly smothered by the overenthusiastic woman. "Let me try! I _know_ my delicate foot will fit perfectly!" Flopping down onto the couch, she wrenched off her own silk slipper and grabbed ahold of the glass slipper. Yet Beth's large, and Dave wrinkled his nose, rather _hairy_ foot screamed its rejection of the elegant footwear. Try and try she did, yet _it simply would not fit!_

Somewhat alarmed and amused, Aaron cleared his throat, motioning at the footman, "Perhaps it would be better if we seek the owner of the slipper elsewhere, father. I would hate for the slipper to be shattered before we find its rightful owner." Erin pursed her lips and squeezed Beth's shoulder sharply, cutting off any protests the silly girl might have. "It disappoints me that my daughter is not whom you seek but still I wish you luck in your endeavor, your Highness."

Emily shot a glare towards her love and his father, shaking her head furiously behind the two women. They were _not_ leaving her here yet another day with these two harpies! Dave smirked and rolled his eyes affectionately; of _course_ he'd rescue his _cara_ out of this hell hole. Coughing slightly, he stopped the entourage from leaving. "Ah, correct me if I'm wrong, Erin, but is this lovely lady here not Sebastian's _only_ daughter? Surely she should have her chance at trying on the slipper."

Beth chortled and guffawed loudly, startling everyone, "_Cinder Emily? _Apologies, your Highness but I hardly think a _scullery maid_ could have worn such fine slippers and danced with the Prince! Why we all but forbade her from attending the ball!"

Erin's eyes widened as she tried to stop her daughter from exploiting their cruelties to the King and his son, who were currently turning a lovely shade of red at their mistreatment of Emily. "Pardon her, your Highness, my Beth is rather simple minded and knows not what she speaks. What she _meant_ was that Emily could not have been to the ball, she had taken ill that day, _did she not, Beth?"_ Her dark haired daughter shriveled beneath her laser like glare and meekly nodded, "Yes mother." Erin smiled smugly at the room's occupants, "So you see, Emily is most definitely not the owner of this slipper. Perhaps it would serve your Highness better to seek elsewhere. After all, we all wish the Prince joy in finding the girl of his dreams."

Dave snorted and gripped Emily's hand firmly, drawing her to the couch where the slipper remained still. "Nonsense, Emily is my goddaughter; _of course_ she must try the slipper on. There you go, _cara_."

Emily stifled a laugh as Erin and Beth's eyes popped out, nearly out of their sockets. Looks like the cat was out of the bag. Ignoring their indignant sputters, Emily winked saucily at a grinning Aaron and effortlessly slipper her slender fit into the slipper. It was a perfect match.

Erin screeched and Dave winced, "Pipe down, Erin, you're giving me a headache." Beth wailed and pulled at her hair in dismay, "But _how?_ How did Emily go to the ball when she was at _home_?" The blonde matriarch continued her tirade of disbelief, "It must be a coincidence! Certainly there are plenty of young women who could fit into this shoe, not just Emily!"

Her brunette stepdaughter just giggled in glee and reached into her apron, pulling out a matching, sparkling glass slipper. Placing it gently onto the floor, she slid her other foot into it and stood gracefully, looking Erin dead in the eye. "Not if they have the other shoe." Erin just stared at Emily, groaned once and fell into a faint on the carpeted floor. No one attempted to revive her, but it mattered not for the irate woman soon awoke from her brief fainting spell, rather annoyed she was left to lie on the dusty ground.

Aaron's dimples made its appearance, and reaching out to grasp Emily's hand, he pulled her close, resting his head onto her nestle of dark hair. "My Emily. At long last, you return to my arms." Pulling apart, he promptly dropped to his knees, eliciting little screams from Erin and Beth, the latter who burst into tears and stamped her feet petulantly, "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Emily held her breath; how long had she waited for her Prince to carry her off into the sunset? How long had she dreamt and waited and hoped only to have her dreams dashed but now here they were.

Aaron pressed a kiss onto her hand and looked up earnestly at her, "Aemilia Minerva Prentiss, light of my life, woman I love most, will you be my wife?"

Tears sprang to the brunette's eyes as she nodded once and pulled her Prince up and threw herself into his arms. Kissing him deeply, she smiled to feel his hands cradle her neck tenderly. It certainly was worth the wait.


End file.
